


A Long Day's Reward

by brightephemera



Series: FionneNorbertTurin [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cheering Up, Chocolate, F/M, Secret Stash, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Josie has had a long day, and Hawke knows just what to do about it.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Josephine Montilyet
Series: FionneNorbertTurin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975444
Kudos: 1





	A Long Day's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for “You look like you’ve been to the Void and back.”

“You look like you’ve been to the Void and back.”

Josephine slowed in the candlelit hallway. She felt naked without her notepad, but Norbert Hawke’s smile seemed to not be directed at her job—or her chest—at all.

“I believe you were the one who has visited the Fade and stared into the Void,” she said archly.

“And I looked terrible after. You merely look very brave and…”

“Are you looking for a flattering synonym for ‘tired?’” said Josephine.

“No, you always look beautiful, I’m just worried that you had a long day. Did you?”

She sighed. The hallway was reasonably private and Hawke was a good listener. “Horribly so. Leading two druffalos to their own best interest shouldn’t be this difficult.”

He darted to her side, dapper in his unnecessary formal wear, comfortable at a correct distance with a palpable if never before taken option on closeness. “I know the thing for stress. Can’t I interest you in some chocolate?”

Josephine tensed. “Chocolate? Ha! Ha! We don’t keep that in the castle. It is a wasteful luxury and would only breed resentment, given how small a supply would realistically establish, and given how people would _still_ manage to get into it…”

Hawke looked at her.

“Josephine,” he said.

“Yes?” she said.

“You’re giving me the distinct impression that the chocolate stash I’ve been secretly raiding is secretly yours.”

“That was _you_? You—! Barbarian! You—!”

Norbert chuckled. “Are you looking for a flattering synonym for ‘thief’?”

She slashed a negative. “Flattering? No. Not even slightly.”


End file.
